


Muffins

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Developing Friendships, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich
Summary: When things get crazy, Q often escapes to the coffee shop.





	Muffins

**Q…**

Things never happen at a slow pace around MI6. If anything we are constantly trying to make a deadline or we are behind it. Busting our arses. No sleep. Surviving on caffeine and sugary snacks. The only reason I am sitting in Costa at the moment is that I blurted out "I need air. R, you're in charge" with that bat shite crazy look in my eyes. I was heading out before anyone realized what was going on.

I sit here staring into this lovely dark rich liquid utterly enthralled in the silence. No computer noise. No one called my name. No one shoving a form to be signed at me. No agent being a toddler over the Comms.

::sigh::

How in the bloody hell did I end up being Quartermaster. It makes me wonder if it was Karma?

But at the moment, this raspberry dark chocolate muffin is helping me forget. It's even better torn into bits so you can savor its every crumb.

There has been so many changes over just the past few weeks in the agency. It's a tad bit sad and overwhelming for all of us, especially for M's new assistant. From field agent to protecting a desk because of one career-ending shot. Although, Moneypenny doesn't seem to be too bad of a sort.

Oh bloody hell. Grabbing up my mobile, I answer it quickly "Q." Short. Sweet. You called me so speak quickly or I am going to have another cuppa.

I stop at the counter for another quick cup of Ethiopian for my walk back to 6 and have them toss another raspberry dark chocolate muffin in a bag. Maybe it will help someone else forget how hectic it has been, even if it's only for a few brief moments.

 

**Moneypenny...**

I don't even look up when someone comes into the outer office. Fingers clicking on the keyboard, committing yet more briefings to file, picking out the pertinent intelligence and omitting anything that should not leave the realm of MI6. It's not a bad job, all things considered. But, I didn't sign up as a field agent to stay within these walls. Days like today, where the pile on my desk grows ever higher, and the frantic requests for cleansed copy come rapidly from every department, make me want to break out, pick up a gun and go shoot something, just because I can.

It's the rustling of a paper bag and the divine aroma of chocolate that finally grab my attention. The bag is plonked, open, to my left. Eyes are drawn to it. I know that smell. If it wasn't so unladylike, I might even drool...

A throat is cleared and I lean back in my chair, smiling - no, beaming - at the bespectacled young geek that was appointed Quartermaster. He blinks owlishly from behind thick lenses. "For you. I thought... hm, well, they help me get through the day." He turns on his heel and is gone without another word. Mysterious young man.

I turn back to my monitor and make a reminder in my calendar for Friday. Coffee for the geek. Well, must return the favour...


End file.
